Bushybeard's Soldiers
Adodak Orc Warrior Level 1, Heavy Foot Soldier HP 7 (0d8+1d10+1+1), CR 0.3 XP 120, Chaotic Good Medium Humanoid Init 0 Speed 20 AC 16, Touch 10, flat footed 16 ( Breastplate, Shield, none) ( +6 armour) Melee Base Attack 1 CMB 5; CMD 15, Single Attack Greataxe +6 (1d12+6 X3) or Javelin +1 (1d6+4) Full Attack Greataxe +6 (1d12+6 X3) or Javelin +1 (1d6+4) range 30; Space 5ft.; Reach 5 SA , SQ Darkvision 60, Ferocity Can continue to fight when below 0 hps, staggered dies at -ve Con, Sensitivity to Light dazzled in bright sunlight Fort +3, Ref +0, Will -2, Str 18, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 6, Cha 7 Skills Climb 0, Craft -1, Handle Animal -2, Intimidate -2, Perception -2, Profession: Soldier 2, Ride 0, Swim -4 Feats: Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Martial Weap Prof, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus: Greataxe; Languages Common, Orc Seaven and Eliatis Arroway Human Warrior 1, Heavy Foot Soldier HP 7 (0d8+1d10+1+1), CR 0.3 XP 120, Any Medium Humanoid Init 0 Speed 20 AC 18, Touch 10, flat footed 18 ( Breastplate, Shield, heavy steel) ( +6 armour, +2 shield) Melee' 'Base Attack' 1 CMB 2; CMD 12, Single Attack Spear +3 (1d8+1 X3) or Crossbow, heavy +1 (1d10 /19-20 X2) Full Attack Spear +3 (1d8+1 X3), Mace,Heavy-4 (1d8) or Crossbow, heavy +1 (1d10 /19-20 X2) range 120; Space 5ft.; Reach 5 SA Fort +3, Ref +0, Will -1, Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 8, Cha 9 Skills Climb -1, Craft 1, Handle Animal -1, Intimidate 3, Perception 0, Profession -1, Ride 0, Swim -7 Feats: Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Martial Weap Prof, Power Attack, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus; Languages Common Xyronna Stoneheart Dwarf Warrior 1, Heavy Foot Soldier hp 8 (0d8+1d10+2+1), CR 0.3 XP 120, Lawful Good Medium Humanoid Traits Dwarf Init 0 Speed 20 AC 18, Touch 10, flat footed 18 ( Agile Breastplate, Shield, heavy steel) ( +6 armour, +2 shield) Melee Base Attack 1 CMB 2; CMD 12, Single Attack Waraxe, dwarven +3 (1d10+1 X3) Full Attack Waraxe, dwarven +3 (1d10+1 X3), Longsword-4 (1d8/19-20); Space 5ft.; Reach 5 SA Hatred +1 attack Orcs,goblinoids, Weapon Familiarity Dwarven waraxes and urgroshes, SQ Darkvision 60, Defensive Training +4 Dodge AC against Giant type, Greed +2 Appraise related to stone or metal work, Resistance to poison +2, Resistance to spells +2, Slow and Steady Base speed of 20 ft, speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance., Stability +4 bonus on being bullrushed or tripped, Stonecunning +2 bonus on Perception for unusual stonework, Traits Dwarf Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +0, Str 13, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 8 Skills Climb -2, Craft 0, Handle Animal -1, Intimidate 3, Perception 1, Profession 0, Ride 0, Swim -11 Feats: Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Martial Weap Prof, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus; Languages Common, Dwarven Markas Rubymace Dwarf Warrior 1, Heavy Foot Soldier hp 8 (0d8+1d10+2+1), CR 0.3 XP 120, Lawful Good Medium Humanoid Traits Dwarf Init 0 Speed 20 AC 18, Touch 10, flat footed 18 ( Breastplate, Shield, heavy wooden) ( +6 armour, +2 shield) Melee Base Attack 1 CMB 2; CMD 12, Single Attack Greatsword +3 (2d6+1/19-20) or Crossbow, light +1 (1d8 /19-20 X2) Full Attack Greatsword +3 (2d6+1/19-20), Mace,Heavy-4 (1d8) or Crossbow, light +1 (1d8 /19-20 X2) range 80; Space 5ft.; Reach 5 SA Hatred +1 attack Orcs,goblinoids, Weapon Familiarity Dwarven waraxes and urgroshes, SQDarkvision 60, Defensive Training +4 Dodge AC against Giant type, Greed +2 Appraise related to stone or metal work, Resistance to poison +2, Resistance to spells +2, Slow and Steady Base speed of 20 ft, speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance., Stability +4 bonus on being bullrushed or tripped, Stonecunning +2 bonus on Perception for unusual stonework, Traits Dwarf Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +0, Str 13, Dex 11, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 7 Skills Climb -1, Craft 0, Handle Animal -2, Intimidate 2, Perception 0, Profession 0, Ride 0, Swim -11 Feats: Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Martial Weap Prof, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus; Languages Common, Dwarven Ianaver Brushranger Gnome Warrior 1, Heavy Foot Soldier hp 8 (0d8+1d10+2+1), CR 0.3 XP 120, Neutral Good Small Humanoid Init 0 Speed 15 AC 19, Touch 11, flat footed 19 ( Breastplate, Shield, heavy steel) (+1 size, +6 armour, +2 shield) Melee Base Attack 1 CMB 0; CMD 10, Single Attack Spear +3 (1d6 X3) or Crossbow, light +2 (1d6 /19-20 X2) Full Attack Spear +3 (1d6 X3) or Crossbow, light +2 (1d6 /19-20 X2) range 80; Space 5ft.; Reach 5 SA Hatred +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes., Other +1 difficuly DC with illusionary spells Spell-like Abilities 1/day speak with animals(burrowing only), DC(10) 1/day dancing lights, ghost sound, prestigation, SQ Defensive Training +4 dodge to AC against giant type, Low-light Vision, Resistance (Su) +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Fort +4, Ref +0, Will -1, Str 11, Dex 11, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 11 Skills Climb -6, Craft 2, Handle Animal 0, Intimidate 4, Perception 1, Profession 3, Ride 0, Stealth 0, Swim -12 Feats Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Martial Weap Prof, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Tower Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus; Languages Common